


like a river runs

by LugianBeforeSwine



Series: aged-up akiyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, my hand slipped, this is like a really short sequel to my other akiyama fic, you don't have to read that one first just know that tadashi is 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had taken him nearly two months to admit to his boyfriend that he enjoyed this roughness as much as he enjoyed Akiteru’s quiet and soft affection, but the payoff had been extraordinary.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a river runs

Akiteru backed him roughly against the wall, and Tadashi couldn’t help the noise that escaped his throat. It had taken him nearly two months to admit to his boyfriend that he enjoyed this roughness as much as he enjoyed Akiteru’s quiet and soft affection, but the payoff had been extraordinary.

It was getting colder outside; Akiteru’s hands left a chill where they pressed against Tadashi’s bare back, underneath his t-shirt. Tadashi’s own hands scrabbled against the back of Akiteru’s neck, searching for purchase as he tried his hardest not to make any more embarrassing noises.

Akiteru always began this game by lightly trailing his tongue up one side of Tadashi’s neck, carefully walking the line between teasing and pleasure. When Tadashi began to squirm against him, he increased the pressure, licking in long stripes and stopping occasionally to suck a pink mark into his skin.

Akiteru glanced upward briefly. Tadashi’s eyes were closed; his mouth was slightly open and far too tempting. He pressed their lips together and Tadashi’s eyes shot open. Akiteru took his moment of surprise as an opportunity to gently bite Tadashi’s lower lip, and his eyes slipped shut again as he kissed back, sliding his tongue into Akiteru’s mouth.

After a moment, Akiteru pulled away and resumed his actions on the other side of Tadashi’s neck, dipping low every so often to mouth at Tadashi’s collarbone, his fingers curled into the collar of Tadashi’s t-shirt, pulling it down enough to reach.

Tadashi’s hands had moved up into his hair, fingers twisted around the strands, and the gentle, pleasurable tug spurred Akiteru on. He licked and bit his way up Tadashi’s neck until he reached his jawline, which he followed with his mouth up to Tadashi’s ear. Another noise clawed its way up Tadashi’s throat and left his mouth as a broken moan as Akiteru licked at the shell of his ear, then pulled the lobe into his mouth.

Akiteru released his earlobe and asked softly, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Tadashi managed to reply. “Are you?”

“Absolutely,” Akiteru answered, before once again kissing down Tadashi’s neck. His hands were getting a little restless, so he rubbed his thumbs in small circles against Tadashi’s back to keep them occupied. As he began to lick at Tadashi’s other ear, his thumbs dipped below the waistband of Tadashi’s pants—and Tadashi immediately turned bright red and jumped a little, his shoulders knocking against the wall.

“Sorry,” Akiteru said immediately, removing his hands from Tadashi. “Do you want to stop?”

Tadashi fixed him with what might have been a glare, had his face not been quite so flushed. “No,” he said, sounding a little out of breath, which did nothing to calm Akiteru down, “I want to keep going. I want you to do that again.” The slightly demanding tone caused a shiver to run down Akiteru’s spine, and he eagerly pressed Tadashi back against the wall, palms flat on his chest. “But first,” Tadashi said, catching one of Akiteru’s hands and sliding it down his own stomach, “I want you to take care of this.”

Their hands, Tadashi’s over Akiteru’s, had come to a stop over the zipper of Tadashi’s jeans. Akiteru blinked at him. Tadashi stared him dead in the eyes, chewing a little on his bottom lip.

“Well,” Akiteru said finally, closing his fingers the slightest bit and trying not to smirk at the gasp Tadashi let out at that, “how could I deny that request?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it ends there [shimmies away]


End file.
